Heroes of the Alliance
by Adamson93
Summary: Set during the war against Deathwing. Two Heroes set adventure to find the Heroes that went on the Draenor Expedition. In hope to finding these Heroes to bring them togther and defeat Deathwing.
1. Prologue

**Heroes of the Alliance**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Let me just start by saying this story shall be mixed with Lore and my own imagination. I am not the best writer on this site but I always look to improve my writing. So please be so kind to leave a review and I'll be happy to leave one back. All I can promise in my Warcraft story is that I'll make sure to be able to keep updating, keep improving and most importantly keep listening in what you people would like to see. So please don't be shy in PM me and sharing your ideas because I will always listen. Chapters may be added weekly depending on whether I'm busy so get reading and enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstory:<strong>

_Many years ago a group of 5 heroes went on what to be known as the " Alliance Expedition " in which these heroes tried to retrieve the Book of Medivh in hope of stopping Ner'zhul from opening portals in which he could find new lands to conquer. The heroes decided the only way to protect Azeorth would be to seal the Dark Portal. Ner'zhul entered one of the portals but was immediately captured by Kil'Jaeden. The heroes sealed the portal but there where-abouts of some of them remained unknown. Some of the heroes are said to be alive, and some said to of disappeared. With the Dark Portal open, and Deathwing return the only way in defeating Deathwing is to gather the 5 heroes where-ever they may be and bring them together to defeat Deathwing once and for all. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Heroes of the Alliance is an epic story that takes place during the war against Deathwing the Destroyer. A young hero named Darudus and his brother Parido set adventure to find the missing heroes that once fought many years ago that protected the alliance in the Draenor expedition. With Deathwing preparing a second attack Darudus and Parido will find themselves looking for the 5 heroes and bring them all together and back to Azeroth to defeat Deathwing the Destroyer.


	2. Chapter 1: Day of Destruction

_"9 months the war has waged on since the return of Deathwing the Destroyer. My kingdom is under attack and it is my duty to protect it. Hero's that walk among our path into Stormwind bare witness to valiant heroes that were a part of the Alliance expedition. There are valiant heroes that are yet to be known that will assist me in my journey to defeat Deathwing but where these hero's are have yet to be known. But they are out there and shall be the 'Heroes of the Alliance'"_

_King Varian Wrynn_

* * *

><p><strong>9 Months Before<strong>

"Darudus!" shouted a beautiful woman with long black thick hair that came past her shoulder. Her eyes with glittering blue with a fear of horror on her face stricken by the destruction caused by a fierce and powerful dragon

"Mother" shouted the human paladin whom was trying to escape the house that was on fire

"Darudus, I'm up here I can't get out" Darudus mother shouted again as the flames began to get even more fierce and the house was beginning to fall apart

The town located south-east from Stormwind was under attack again for the first time in 9 months since the return of Deathwing. The small town of Goldshire and the civilians living in them found their houses being destroyed. One young man named Darudus a Human Paladin standing at about 6 ft with short black hair and brown eyes found himself and his mother trapped inside one of the houses located in the town. Darudus was downstairs trying to fight his way upstairs from the wreckage to try and get to his mother who was trapped inside her bedroom.

"Mother the flames are too strong!" he shouted forcefully trying to push his was through

"Darudus get out of here!" she shouted back insisting for him to save him-self

"Just go Darudus please" "Please just go" "Darudus GO!"

Darudus stopped for a second and kneeled down on the stairs looking at the fire that was overwhelming the house. "I'm sorry mother" Darudus whispered to himself soaking in his failure to protect his mother. He turned around and tried to push himself to the front door. The ceiling began to fall apart and pieces of the wood began to fall near Darudus. The smoke was getting stronger and the flames were scorching even more. He fell to his knees and looked around before falling onto his back looking up at the ceiling that was falling apart. He began to shut his eyes and accept his fate when a mysterious man began to drag Darudus out of the building.

"Brother" said the human with long black hair and brown eyes and looking proximally average height up to Darudus eye-sight

"Younger brother" replied Darudus putting his hand on Parido forearm

"Where is mother?" Pardio asked worryingly

"I couldn't save her in time, I'm sorry brother" he replied regretfully holding back the tears

Parido looked up at the house to see the house was virtually half-gone with the fire still fierce and the guards running from Stormwind trying to put the fire out. The smoke began to trail up from Goldshire and lead to Stormwind City. Guards began to run down and the civilians of Goldshire began to watch on at the disaster.

Parido helped Darudus up and began to walk with him up which seemed for-ever the long path to Stormwind City. Before they reached the gates they looked up at Stormwind and saw more destruction caused by this powerful creature. As they walked through the Valley of Hero's they saw that one of the statuses had been destroyed.

"Who could have done this?" asked Parido

"For months now I have heard of its return but never thought it was true. His name is Deathwing also known as Neltharion. They say he is one of the five dragon aspects and leader of the black dragonflight. During the war of the ancients Deathwing turned against his other aspects and ever since then his name has been feared among Azeroth." Darudus explained

Darudus and Parido looked on as they walked through Stormwind and seeing the destruction that had been caused as this day had marked the day of Deathwing return and said to be known as the "Cataclysm".


	3. Chapter 2: Two Heroes

**Chapter 2: Two Heroes**

* * *

><p>It had been 9 months after the death of Darudus and Parido mother. The town of Goldshire and Stormwind were slowly being rebuilt and most of Azeroth trying to recover from the attack. For 9 long consecutive months Azeroth had became a torn, black and dark place. Darudus and Parido had been living in the Northshire keep since the town of Goldshire had been destroyed. Darudus looked out of his window keep to see the raining was pouring from the grey sky that had been covering the once beautiful blue sky.<p>

"Darudus" Parido said walking into his bedroom

"What is it younger brother?" replied Darudus still looking out at the window keep

"You must not keep yourself locked on here all the time. You have never been the same since mother died you need to realise that it wasn't your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself"

"I don't blame myself" Darudus replied "The only person I blame is Deathwing and I swear an oath that one day many years from now people will look back upon this time and remember it as the heroes that walk among this world were the ones that put an end to Deathwing"

"How do we defeat Deathwing?" Parido asked with a confuses expression on his face

Darudus tuned around and looked at Parido who was confused by what Darudus had meant. "Come with me brother" said Darudus. He and Parido walked from Northshire to the gates of Stormwind. The rain was still heavily falling and the clouds were grey, it looked as if there was soon to be a glimpse of thunder and lighting on the horizon.

"Why are we here?" asked Parido

"Look at all these statues. These are the heroes that went on the Draenor expedition" Said Darudus looking at the statues standing before him

"What was the Draenor expedition?" Parido asked

"The Draenor expedition was a group of 5 people led by Archmage Khadgar of Dalaran in retrieving the Book of Medivh from Ner'Zuhl and stopping Ner'Zhul from opening portals. Ner'Zhul tried to escape Draenor and finds new worlds to conquer but was ultimately captured" explained Darudus

"What happened to the heroes?"

"Some are said to be alive and some of them disappeared. But I believe they are out there and that they are the key to destroying Deathwing. That is why Parido were going to find these heroes one by one and with King Varian by our side we are going to put an end to Deathwing destruction"

Darudus and Parido walked through the valley of heroes and made their way through Stormwind until they got to the stronghold. A statue stood upon the stronghold with the king standing tall looking over Stormwind.

"Tell me brother; you reckon we will be like that one day?" Parido joked

Darudus smiled and made his way into the stronghold and walked up the long hallway. The stronghold was heavily protected by guards as they watched the two paladins making their way to the king. Darudus saw just ahead King Varian standing tall like a warrior should, with jet black hair and his heavy armour drooping down from his body. Darudus and Parido walked towards the King and kneeled down before him.

"Stand young paladins" said King Varian

"King Varian I and my brother are here..." Darudus said before being interrupted

"I know why you are both here. When you two were both young your father warned me before he died that Deathwing was still alive and would one day return. For the safety of my people I thought it was best to pretend that Deathwing was dead. Your father said that when he returned what-ever time that would be that you two would be the ones that would lead us to defeating Deathwing" Varian replied

"King Varian I believe the way we can defeat Deathwing is by gathering the Heroes of the Alliance and by coming together to be able to defeat the leader of the dragon flight."

"I am heard to believe that some of the Heroes were killed during the expedition into Draenor" Varian asked Darudus

"They were said for some of them to be dead but they were never found to be. I believe that they are out there and me and my brother Parido are going to find them and will we bring them back here to you King Varian and with us together I believe we can defeat Deathwing once and for all" Darudus said with a confident look upon his face

"I wish you good luck young heroes on your adventure in finding the Heroes of the Alliance and your love of the people will not go un-rewarded. I'm afraid I cannot assist you in your quest as I must stay in my kingdom In case Deathwing strikes again." Varian explained

Darudus and Parido nodded and began to leave the kingdom about to begin their quest to find the heroes of the alliance.


	4. Chapter 2: Two Heroes Part 2

As the two young paladins began to make their way out of the Stormwind Kingdom the sky began to get even darker and the clouds began to once again form a distant image of Death wing. A roaring noise could be heard and a rumbling sound began to be heard from a distance.

"It's getting worse" Darudus said to Parido stopping to here where the sound was coming from

Darudus looked up at the sky and whispered "I know Parido, but were going to stop it"

Darudus and Parido walked over the bridge leading into the trade district, as they walked over Parido began to look down at the water. As he was looking at it the water started turn from the light blue colour into a dark red colour. Parido turned to Darudus "Brother Look". He turned back around to see the water but the dark red he just witnessed had now gone and returned to the light blue colour.

"Are you ok Parido?"

"Yeah I'm-I'm fine!" Parido replied confused at what just happened

Darudus looked and pointed "Up there is the Gryphon Master that can take us to the Dark Portal "

Parido eyes opened wide "The Dark Portal?" Parido eyes kept open and began to reminisce the times his father use to tell him stories of the Dark Portal.

"Father Use to tell us so many stories of the Dark Portal when we were younger Darudus"

Darudus smiled and replied "I know"

"So who are we going to find first?" asked Parido

"We're going to look for the Khadgar, he is said to be one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived and was the leader in the Draenor expedition. The story was that he was the one who closed the Dark Portal and sealed it until it was opened. I am to believe he is somewhere beyond that Dark Portal and we're going to find him"

By this point Parido was even more confused and questioned Darudus curiously "How do you know all this stuff?" he asked as Darudus kept looking on to the direction that they were heading. Darudus stopped and turned to Parido looking at him

"When father use to talk to us about the Dark Portal I always use to want to hear more. He said he was good friends with Khadgar and when the heroes disappeared he told me that he believed they were still out there probably venturing the distant lands of Draenor. Father said he would of loved to see what was behind the Dark Portal before it was sealed but now as it's re-opened it's our chance to do that for him"

Darudus and Parido hopped onto the golden gryphon. The gryphon set off from Stormwind and began to fly over Elwynn Forest. Parido looked behind as the Gryphon began to fly away from Stormwind. As they were flying over the once-beautiful Azeroth a storm became to head their way. Darudus opened his voice to try and shout to Parido but the storm was too loud for Parido to hear.

"It's getting hard to see" shouted Darudus. He looked on past the strong rain that was covering his eyes.

"Darudus over there" shouted Parido pointing

Darudus looked over and set his eyes on the direction Parido was pointing. Just a mile ahead was the Dark Portal. The gryphon began to hover just over the Dark Portal and began to swiftly make its way to the floor in front of the portal. Both the Paladins made their way off the gryphon and looked at the Dark Portal that was meters away from them.

"It's bigger than I thought" said Darudus looking up at the portal

"Ladies first" joked Parido

Darudus smiled and began to walk towards the portal. Parido came up beside him and turned his head toward Darudus who was still looking at the portal. "See you on the other side" Parido smiled as both the paladins began to make their way through the portal.


	5. Chapter 2: Two Heroes Part 3

The two paladins walked into the Dark Portal and in a mere second they came out into a grim, dusty looking wasteland known as Hellfire Peninsula. Darudus and Parido looked in front of them to see Alliance reinforcements fighting off the demons led by the Pit commander. The demons were quickly beginning to over-power the defences of the alliance leading them back up the stairs.

"Destruction to Azeroth" shouted the pit commander

More of the alliance defenders began to enter from the Stormwind portal. The alliance began to gain control as Darudus and Parido looked on at the battle. The pit commander began to turn away and leave the battle as the demons began to follow and retreat away from the alliance.

"Yeah you run away, you'll never get past us" shouted one of the alliance soldiers

The alliance commander chased off the remaining demons and the pit commander. As he turned around he saw Darudus and Parido were watching in front of the portal. The commander walked past the alliance soldiers and walked up to Darudus and Parido.

"Welcome to the wonderful place of Hellfire Peninsula" the commander joked

Parido looked around taking a good glimpse at the area "Yeah wonderful place" he said sarcastically. The commander smiled and began to take off his helmet and placed it to the side of his metal-plated armour.

"What brings you to Outlands then?" the commander curiously asked

"Were looking for Khadgar, do you know where he is?" asked Darudus

The commander smiled "Khadgar!" he chuckled "Sure I know where Khadgar is, he's usually lurking around Shattrah city"

"Could you take us to him?" asked Darudus

"I'm afraid I cant It's my duty to protect Azeroth from these demons entering the portal but if you follow this path it will lead to Honor Hold straight ahead it's about half a mile away down there. One of the dwarfs his name is Relk he is usually in the Inn and if you ask him nicely I'm sure he will take you to Shattrah city on his gryphon but when it comes to Relk he doesn't do anything for free"

Darudus and Parido nodded and thanked the commander for his help and began to make their way down the reddish hue path to Honor Hold. The path of glory carried all the way down to the place they were heading. From a distance the only thing that could be seen was a broken tower half tipping over and the walls defences half-destroyed. They both made their way into the town to see it was a mere ghost-town or that's what they thought.

"There's the Inn" pointed Parido. As both of them went to walk inside the Inn a drunken dwarf with a scar across his right eye and a limp looking as if he was injured walked out screaming at him-self while Darudus and Parido watched on.

"Argh, why did I do that?" "Why was I so stupid to do something like that" shouted the dwarf

"Are you ok?" asked Darudus

"Aye, who are you?" "You gon' try take my money like the last of you scum did" the dwarf shouted again clenching his fists together

"Were just looking for someone named Relk" Darudus asked

"So you are coming for me, who sent you? Was it my dam ex-wife why can't she leave me alone?"

Darudus shook his head "Were not here because of your wife, were looking for someone named Relk to be able to take us to Shattrah City in hope we can find Khadgar."

"Aye, my name is Relk. Yeah I can take yoo' two but I don't come cheap" replied Relk

"What do you want us to do?" asked Parido

"Well the Inn right there just banned me for life. And good ol' Relk loves his pint so I want yoo' two to go in there and persuade the bar owner her name is Cassandra I think she fancies me but yer' go in there and persuade her to unban me and if she does I'll take you both to Shattrah city in the morning" explained Relk desperately trying to stand still

Parido laughed "Shouldn't be too hard, don't worry brother let me do this I've always bee the one for the ladies" smiled Parido insisting his brother to stay as he began to strut inside. Parido walked inside and looked around when he saw a beautiful woman with long black thick hair, average height, and straight white teeth. Parido glared at her for a second and walked over at the bar keeping his eyes locked on her. She turned her attention to Parido and walked over to him "Can I help you?" she asked.

Parido went to say somthing but his voice became to jutter and his words became to extend "I-I, Uhm I-i"

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Ye-Yeah, I-I'm fine" "My-y friend Relk he-e was wondering if-f you would be so kind to unban him if that's ok?" Parido nervously asked

"Oh Relk, you don't now how many times I've had to tell him to stop starting fights with the people in here. I've given him so many chances but he never seems to learn."

"I-I understand it's just me and my brother who's outside were trying to get to Shattrah City and the only we can get there is using his gryphon but he wont let us use it unless you unban him" He asked sincerely

"You seem like a nice fella, so I'll tell you what you can tell Relk he's unbanned but this is his final chance" the Woman said smiling

"Thank you, oh by the way can I-I uhm catch your name?" Parido quietly asked

"If we maybe ever meet again, I'll tell you?" she smiled

"I'm sure we will" Parido smiled back

Parido winked and began to walk off from the bar and walked towards the exit of the Inn in which Darudus and Relk were still outside. Darudus looked up to see Parido walking out and Relk turned around to turn his attention to Parido who had a massive smile on his face.

"What you so happy about" Darudus smirked

"Never mind that" Relk said stopping Parido from answering the question. "What did she say? Is she going to unban me?" Relk desperately asked hoping the answer was yes.

Parido smiled again "Yeah, your allowed back but it's your final chance"

"I KNEW SHE FANCIED ME, I TOLD YOU-I TOLD YOU-I TOLD YOU!" Relk shouted jumping around. "Anyways we shall head for Shattrah City in the morning but for now Relk needs his good ol'sleep. Follow me my house is just over there, and once Relk gets his sleep I can take yoo' two to Khadgar"


	6. Chapter 3: Legends Return

**AN: Im aware of the fact my Chapters may seem to be short but I've decided now that each chapter is going to be much longer. Meaning it will take more time but it will be much more longer. What I also do is each chapter has different parts before a next chapter. But in the mean time I hope your enjoying the story so far and there will be much more to come.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, It's time to go" said Relk slapping the face of Darudus and Parido<p>

Relk, Darudus and Parido exited from Relk house and walked towards the gryphon that was resting just outside the inn. Relk unhooked the reins and hopped on the gryphon along with Darudus and Parido on the back of it. Parido looked to see Cassandra just walking outside the inn; she stopped placing her right palm on the side of the wood and smiled keeping her eyesight locked on Parido.

"You see that boys, she's smiling at me" Relk said enthusiastically

The gryphon began to run its feet against the ground and began to take off from Honor Hold. Parido looked back to see Cassandra was still looking at Parido before turning back and going back into the inn.

"So why you too' wanting to look for Khadgar?" asked Relk

"We need to find him in hope he will able to assist us in coming back to Azeroth and defeating Deathwing" replied Darudus

"Deathwing aye? Do you boys have a death wish or something?"

Parido chuckled slightly "It looks that way"

The gryphon began to make its way over Terokkar Forest. A green, mystical looking forest with plenty of over-grown trees and lakes that were sparkling crystal. Just head in the distance was Shattrah City.

Relk pointed towards the city "There it is boys, Shattrah city". Darudus and Parido looked closely at the mystical sanctuary. The gryphon began make to it's way down slowly until it reached the entrance of Shattrah city.

Relk looked up at the city "Here we are Shattrah city"

"Thank you Relk" Darudus said making his way off the gryphon along with Parido

"Well boys it's been a pleasure, but Relk has things to do and people to see. Come see Relk sometime and have a good ol' pint!"

Darudus and Parido nodded and watched as Relk flied back off to Hellfire Peninsula. Both the paladins stayed silent whilst they were walking up the long ramp leading to the terrace of light. As they looked around they saw all different conflicts such as ; naaru, draenei, blood elves, humans, orcs, high elves, dwarves, sporelings, ogres, arakkoa, goblins, ethereals, Mag'har orcs, trolls, gnomes, night elves, mo'arg, and Broken draeneis. Darudus and Parido walked into the centre of Terrace of Light to see a light shining up out from Shattrah City into the sky. Around them was surrounded by portals that lead to different places such as Stormwind, Ironforge, Ogrimmar.

Parido looked over at an old man with snow white grey hair and a long grey beard. "I think that's Khadgar" he said unsurely

"There's only one way to find out" Darudus replied walking over to Khadgar. "Khadgar?" Darudus asked nervously and unsurely

"That is correct I am Khadgar, former apprentice to the fallen Guardian, Medivh." He replied boldly

Darudus was stunned and paused for a second "Mage I have heard your name only in stories since I was a child. Is it true that you were part of the expedition that saved Azeroth from destruction?"

"That is correct young human I fought alongside Lord Anduin Lothar as we drove the Horde from our lands in Azeroth. As the heir of Medivh's legacy, I could do no less. When the call finally came to invade this grim world - and put an end to the orcs' evil forever - I stepped forward along with my friends Turalyon, Alleria, Danath Trollbane and Kurdran."

"But you were presumed dead along with the others weren't you?" Parido interrupted asking curiously

Khadgar turned his attention to Parido "Presumed? Yes, we go by the name of Sons of Lothar for those that survived the expedition. We name ourselves after one of the greatest warriors that had ever lived Anduin Lothar. After we sealed the Dark Portal in hope of protecting Azeroth there was a cataclysm that destroyed Draenor only three of us remained In which we had to protect ourselves against the Burning Legion that wished to take hold of what we call now Outlands."

"So who remains now?" asked Darudus

"Danath Trollbane, Kudran Wildhammer, and I are the ones that were left after the cataclysm. Alleria and Turaylon who assisted us in the expedition are no-where to be found but I believe that they are out there somewhere and I vow they shall be found again"

"Khadgar I'm sure you are aware of Deathwing return to Azeroth. I believe the only way to stop him is for you to help me to find the heroes that went alongside you in the Draenor expedition so I ask for you to help me and return to Azeroth before Deathwing attacks again" Darudus explained

"Yes I have heard of Deathwing return. But what makes you think we can defeat such a powerful force?" Khadgar replied curiously

"You're monuments in which statuses have been made in your memory. You are named the heroes of the alliance and I believe are the key to ending Deathwing wrath. If we are able to find the heroes that stood with you would you return to Azeroth once more?"

"I shall. Danath Trollbane can be located at Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula. And Kudran Wildhammer can be found at the Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley. But for Alleria and Turalyon I am unsure, once you get to Honor Hold speak to Arator he is the son of Alleria and Turalyon maybe he can guide you into finding the where-abouts of his parents. May the light bless you young paladins" Khadgar bowed. "I will open you two a portal in which can take you straight back to Honor Hold. Once there tell Danath that Khadgar sent you two and that the return to Azeroth is under orders in the name of Lothar". Khadgar summoned the portal, allowing Darudus and Parido to step through it into Honor Hold.


	7. Chapter 3: Legends Return Part 2

Stepping through the portal that Khadgar had made, the young paladins entered the portal and found themselves once again outside the walls of Honor Hold. Darudus looked down at the reddish hue which was covering the path below him. He began to look around hearing whispers which were coming from every single direction.

**"_The time is coming the heroes shall return" _**the whisper spoke distantly in the air. **"_They must be found" _**the whisper spoke again. Darudus closed his eyes and began to concentrate and began to see have visions of the heroes entering Honor Hold after the cataclysm of Draenor. He kept his eyes closed and began to vision himself as if he was there at the time of the sealing of the Dark Portal.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>It's still here" <em>**_Khadgar said looking towards at the broken Honor Hold_**_ "We must use this defence to protect us against the Burning Legion and hope that we survive this hell what-ever we now call home". _**_Danath Trollbane looked around at the destruction that had been caused by the explosion. Danath looked in horror to find Turalyon and Alleria were no-where to be seen. **"Where are Turalyon and Alleria?"** turning his head in every direction._

Darudus opened his eyes and walked to the spot in which the heroes stood after the cataclysm. "What's wrong brother?" asked Parido confused. Darudus was too busy re-tracing the footsteps that the heroes took over 20 years ago. Darudus closed his eyes again and began to see Khadgar, Danath, and Kudran entering Honor Hold.

_Danath walked into the inn that had been unharmed in the explosion. He quietly began to walk up the stairs looking around at the deserted inn that left no trace of even one citizen as if the place was a ghost town and had not been looked after in years. He walked into one of the bedrooms and began to search around. As he began to leave he heard a creek coming out from the cupboard. Danath slowly began to walk towards the cupboard and opened it witnessing a young looked to be a cross between a elf and human features. The young boy had bright green eyes resembling those of his mother Alleria._

_Danath kneeled down and looked the young boy straight in the eyes "Little Arator" he whispered smiling. "Don't be afraid, come on out" he said offering his hand towards him. Arator looked towards Danath hand and began to walk out taking the hand of Danath. Together they both walked out of the inn and saw Kudran and Khadgar lying down wounded. _

**"_We must take care of the boy from now on, regardless whether Alleria and Turalyon are alive or not it's our priority to protect him" _**_Danath said clutching onto Arator. Khadgar and Kudran headed tilted forward but no words came out of their mouth. The fight for survival in Draenor had only just begun._

* * *

><p>"Darudus, Darudus!" shouted Parido. Darudus slowly began to open his eyes and looked down at the spot in which the heroes stood all those years ago. Darudus looked around confused and whispered to himself "I felt like I was actually there"<p>

"What do you mean Darudus?" Parido asked confused

Darudus looked up at Parido "I had a vision like I could see everything that happened after the heroes closed the portal."

Parido kept the confused expression on his face "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know young brother; something is telling me that if we hope to find the missing heroes we need to listen to what Khadgar said and that's to look for someone named Arator". Behind Darudus was a tall, mature looking what seemed to be a blood-elf with human features with powerful bright green eyes and long hair that went down to his shoulders. The blood-elf kept a strong stance and keeping a strong build as he greeted both Darudus and Parido.

"I go by that name" the voice said from behind.

Darudus heard the voice of Arator and turned around and looked at him. Staring Arator in the eye Darudus thought of the vision in which he had of Danath Trollbane finding Arator when he was just a child.

"Arator, son of Turalyon and Alleria?" asked Darudus

"That is correct, why do you look for me?" Arator asked

"Khadgar said that you could help us…" Darudus stopped finishing what he was saying and closed his eyes and began to experience the visions and whispers once again. Darudus tilted his head up and looked around at the place in which he could vision. It was torturous world, ruled by un-identified races. Darudus concentrated and saw Alleria and Turalyon were there fighting off the creatures that were trying to attack them. The whispers came again but this time they began to speak through Darudus as if he was possessed.

**"**_**We are still alive"** said the voice_

Darudus kept his eyes shut with the adrenaline rushing through his body. The whole world around him at the moment was irrelevant as he kept his concentration on the visions and whispers.

**"_Help us paladin, help us!" the whisper said again. – "Open the portal, bring us back from this torturous world". _**

The whisper stopped and Darudus opened his eyes. Parido looked on confused as to why Darudus keeps experiencing the visions and whispers.

"What happened?" asked Darudus

"You were saying things, like someone was speaking through you" replied Parido

Arator kept his eyes locked onto Darudus. His expression was that of a statue, not moving just standing there as if something was forcing him to stay still.

"What did you see?" asked Arator

"I saw Turalyon and Alleria they were in this world surrounded by fire, pain and suffering. They were trying to tell me something but I couldn't quite make it out they said something about the Book of Medivh was the key to bringing them back"

"Are you sure paladin?" said Arator "What else did you see, you must tell me If we are to bring them back. Think closely Paladin, you must concentrate"

Darudus closed his eyes and concentrated once again to try and regain the visions he was having. He clenched his fist, and grinded his teeth together finding it hard to concentrate but eventually the visions began to come back again.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Alleria, we must enter that portal in the twisting nether" <em>**_shouted Turalyon_

_Turalyon and Alleria along with the rest of the heroes were fighting and trying to hold back the burning legion. The destruction of Draenor was getting worse and portals were opening everywhere among the twisting nether. Ner'zhul turned back from the heroes and entered one of the portals that had been opened by the rift. Khadgar saw that the Burning Legion was overwhelming them and along with Danath and Kudran they entered one of the portals. Turalyon and Alleria tried to run towards the portal but it had already closed before they could step into it._

**"_The portals closed" _**_shouted Turalyon. Alleria looked to see that near-by was another portal close to them. Together they ran towards the portal and stepped through it as Draenor was being destroyed by the cataclysm._

* * *

><p>Darudus took in a deep breath; his face became a white pale as that of a ghost. His legs began to turn numb and a sickening feeling overtook his body. His body collapsed to the floor falling down on the reddish hue.<p> 


	8. Chapter 4: The Second Attack

**AN: Before we get back to Darudus and Parido I'd like to focus some more time on King Varian Wrynn and Azeroth. I feel I should have developed earlier in the chapters more on Deathwing, King Varian so before we get back to our main characters I'm going to focus solemnly on Azeroth at the moment. Once again hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He walked up the long hallway eagerly and nervously anticipating waiting to confront the King. The guard looked no older than his early 20's, standing up tall carrying the heavy steel armour that was attached to his evenly small build. He took in a deep breath every time he got one step closer towards King Varian, turning his head to the side witnessing the other guards that surrounded the kingdom watching his every move. The young guard got to the end of the hallway and saw King Varian sitting upon his throne lifting his posture up boldly staring towards him waiting for the guard to bring him the urgent news. The guard stopped for a second thinking about how he was going to word what he was going to say but instead his mind went blank and he walked towards King Varian. The guard walked towards the King even more nervous than before and dropped to his knees waiting for the King to allow him to stand up.<p>

"Please stand" King Varian said signalling for the guard to stand up

The guard stood up and took in a deep gulp before he started to speak. _"King Varian, I have received news to tell you that Deathwing is planning a second attack on Azeroth". _The guard closed his mouth and thought to himself if he had said everything correct before looking back up at Varian who was staring towards him. He took in another deep breath, holding in the air that was coming into his lungs, making his shoulders became wider and so that his stance was that of a high-class guard.

King Varian head tilted slightly and looked back up at the guard _"I see, what is your name?" _he asked

"_My name is Quine Foreshadow IV sir!" _he said respectfully

King Varian raised his head "Foreshadow you say_? I've always respected the foreshadows for what they have done for this kingdom. I'm honoured to have you in my presence" _The king said respectfully. "_If Deathwing is planning another attack we must gather all the reinforcements so that we can to be able to hinder Deathwing's attack on Stormwind. Sir Quine Foreshadow I ask for your assistance in the fight for our land and so that we can protect the innocent citizens of stormwind."_

The guard held onto his brash sword gripping it with all the might he could. He always wanted to be like his father strong, powerful, and fearless. All of these things which Quine believed he wasn't. Quine parted his lips and came out with the words _"I shall my king"_ and got down on one and tilted his head down bowing to King Varian. Varian nodded "_And so for the safety of my people Stormwind must be evacuated imminently. I fear that if Deathwing attacks Stormwind again many innocent lives could be lost. Sir Quine please go and tell Commander Ulrich that under the orders of the King Varian all citizens must be evacuated from Stormwind._

Quine lifted himself up dragging the heavy steel that was equipped to him. He nodded his head towards King Varian and began to make his way out of the kingdom. His nerves had subsided since when he first entered the kingdom and even though the guards were still watching him as he left the kingdom he did not seem to mind but instead carried on walking out the kingdom with his head held high. He stepped out of the kingdom and looked up at the sky that was still as dark as ever. The whole of Azeroth was under a dull; darken age ever since the return of Deathwing. In the distance a voice could be heard, a powerful and dark voice that of a strong being full of rage, hate and evil.

"_**My rage burns in these pits of fire. Pitiful, pathetic mortals are beneath me and shall feel my rage, my pain, my fire. The only thing that awaits you fools is death, suffering for I am the destroyer, the breaker of the world. What lies beneath in front of you all shall be darkness for eternity."**_

Everyone was quiet and as still as a statue. Everyone stayed in the exact position as they were, not even a blink. Quine along with most of the people in Stormwind stopped like time had froze and listen to Deathwing's voice.

"_**Fools, your fear is what makes you weak and what makes me stronger. No longer shall Azeroth remain as I will put an end to this pitiful place in which you call home."**_

The voice stopped leaving a cold effect on the citizens of Stormwind. Just in front of Quine was Commander Ulrich who was riding towards the kingdom on his luxurious brown steed. Ulrich was the second in command to King Varian Wrynn having fought along side Varian in numerous battles over the years. He has a distinctive face with short, partially grey hair looking as if he was balding and a scar above his right eye presumably from previous battle. On his chest pate was a medal honoured to those that had given over 15 years of service in the Alliance. He rode his steed towards the kingdom in which he was to be greeted by Quine.

"_Sir Quine Foreshadow" _Commander Ulrich said. "I _have word that you have news to tell me?" _

"_Yes commander. Under the orders of King Varian we must evacuate every citizen from Stormwind imminently." _

Hours had passed and all the citizens from mothers, husbands, and children were all being escorted one by one out of Stormwind. The guards were escorting the citizens to one of the mines located some-where near Westfall. A young girl holding onto her mothers hand walked past Quine staring towards him like she knew him or somewhat. As the young girls attention was distracted one of the guards bumped into her causing her to drop one of her dolly's that she was holding in her right hand.

The young girl cried "_Mommy, Mommy my dolly" _she said trying to reach to grab it. Quine ran over to the dolly and picked it up _"Wait"_ he said. Quine got onto one knee and made eye contact with the young girl who had tears in her eye. "_Here you go. Something tells me that this dolly is very special to you. Take good care of it"_. The girl smiled and carried on walking happily with her mother as they exited Stormwind. Hours had passed and all the citizens were virtually gone from Stormwind and all that was left were the guards, commanders, and King Varian.

Hundreds of guards from Ironforge, Stormwind all waited outside the kingdom and waited for King Varian to appear. Quine looked up to see Varian walking outside the kingdom looking at the hundreds upon hundreds of guards that were waiting for Varian speech.

"_It's been dark days for Azeroth. For over 9 months Azeorth has been under darkness ever since a name in which many of us feared to say he goes by the name Deathwing. 3 years ago we fought our way for the protection of our people and travelled to Northrend and put an end to the wrath of Lich King in which we suceeded in defeating one of my closest friends who will always be remebered as one of the most greatest paladin of all time Arthas Menethil. And now 3 years later Deathwing has returned and unleashed havoc and ended many innocent lives. And for 9 months we have lived in darkness but not any more, if Deathwing is to attack again we will show no fear, we will make sure that Azeroth will once again be in peace. In honour of the late King Terenas Menethil II we will regain peace and protect this kingdom. We shall defeat Deathwing._


	9. Chapter 4: The Second Attack Part 2

"_**Weak, pathetic, worthless human beings think they can defeat me. Soon they shall feel the pain and suffering that I felt. Azeroth will crumble beneath my feet and will forever live in darkness"**_

From the top of Grim Batol a powerful and demonic looking dragon with red and black magma surging from his entire body with his scales scorched with flames. Its eyes were dark red, with a demeaning possessed look in his eye full of hated and evil rose up from the highest mountain as it laid in its cave for many months waiting for its next attack. As it rose into the dark sky it made a loud screech that shook the whole foundation of Azeroth signalling that the attack is underway.

In Stormwind King Varian, Commander Ulrich and Quine Foreshadow along with the hundreds of valiant alliance army listened to the screech that Deathwing made and waited for him to head to Stormwind. To the side of King Varian was General Marcus Jonathan, a general of Stormwind with short brown hair, green eyes and a reasonably tall knight with a sweeping brown moustache. He stood up tall as that of a knight showing his Stormwind insignia that was on his breastplate and also on his helmet.

"_Commander Jonathan it's an honour to have you fight by my side" _Varian said respectfully

"_And it's an honour to fight for you and these people" _Jonathan replied

King Varian turned around to the hundreds of the alliance army that were nervously waiting for Deathwing to attack. Quine bowed his head down and looked towards the floor trying to hold his nerves together and although he kept telling himself to put on a brave face deep down he knew he was genuinely scared something he always wished he could overcome and that was his fear.

"_Heroes I stand before you as your King of Stormwind. For years we have batted and fought many enemies over the years but all of these battles, all of these lives that have been lost have led to this. Deathwing is coming and he will cause destruction upon our land but I refuse to die in vain so if Deathwing is here for a battle, we will give him a battle in which we will succeed like we always have. My friends, my people, my brothers it's been an honour but tonight if we die we will die as heroes that will be remembered many years after this day. Many innocent lives will be lost but we can avenge their lives and defeat Deathwing once and for all._

A thundering noise erupted from the sky with a flash of lightening just seconds after in a flash of a blink. The rain quickly beginning to grow heavier in a matter of seconds creating some-what of a thunderstorm. The fierce growling noise was getting stronger and stronger by each pounding noise that had erupted. King Varian looked up at the sky and muttered quietly _"He's getting closer". _Varian kept a firm grip onto his powerful sword known to many as the legendary Shalamayne. It had a narrow edge with a thicker point at the tip of the sword. In the lower part of the sword was a gem with yellow in the middle and red surrounding it almost that of the sun. The hilt at the bottom of the sword was long and slender making it easier for Varian to lift.

**Deathwing **was making his way to Stormwind flying over the Great Sea that separated Kalimdor from the Eastern Kingdom. Due to his sheer force and power the water began to erupt up like a volcano and falling back down. In his sight he could see Stormwind just ahead. He raised himself further into the sky so he could be seen by King Varian and the alliance army and made another loud screech to show his fearful presence once again. He flew over towards Stormwind with the walls and buildings crumbling due to his force. He looked down towards King Varian and the rest of the alliance army that stood their ground and waited for him to attack.

"_**Fools, you fear me. You think you can defeat me?" **_

Varian looked up towards Deathwing and shouted "_Deathwing for 9 long months Azeroth has been in darkness but soon you'll be nothing but a mere name that will be forgotten about." _

Deathwing began to feel more with rage and the magma that was splurging from his body began to fall off onto the ground. "**Forgotten, I think not. My name will be remembered for years to come, as I shall be remembered as the one that defeated the alliance army and destroyed Azeroth once and for all. Just like Alexstraza you fear me Varian and you will fall beneath my wrath and will live forever in the eternity of darkness.**

Deathwing extended his wings and made another loud screech. The buildings began to crumble and massive cracks on the floor turned into rifts full of lava and fire. Hundreds of minions under control of Neltharion began to rise up from the rifts. One by one they rose up like dead corpses resurrected from the ground and made their way towards King Varian and his army.

"_Heroes, tonight we live or die as heroes and we fight for all those loved ones we wish to protect. Heroes it's been an honour!" _Varian shouted waiting for the minions to come towards him

Another crack started to happen and the statue of King Varian that was located in the kingdom began to crumble and fall. The walls that surrounded the kingdom began to crumble and Stormwind was quickly being destroyed. The minions began to attack the alliance army over-riding them and pushing them back. Quine looked around to see the destruction that was being caused. Some of his fellow heroes were dying, screaming in pain for help and some of them even running away in fear.

"_Help me" _shouted one of the heroes being over-run by the minions

The bridge in the valley of the heroes was crumbling and was close to breaking. The statuses of the heroes that went on the Draenor expedition were breaking and chunks of pieces that fell from their monuments fell into the water below the bridge. Quine made his way over the bridge just in time as it began to split apart.

"_Ulrich!" _shouted Quine

Ulrich looked over towards Quine and then looked down to see the bridge breaking. He began to try make his way off the bridge but one of the minions grabbed his leg and stopped him from crossing. And In a mere second the bridge broke and Ulrich along with the heroes and minions that were fighting on the bridge fell down into the water. It was getting hard for Quine to see as the smoke from the buildings were covering his eyes blocking most of his view and the rain was heavy as ever.

"**Feel my pain, agony; you will all fall beneath my wrath!" **

Hundreds of heroes were still valiantly fighting to defend the kingdom of Stormwind. Varian used his sheer force and power to knock back the minions that were trying to attack him.

Varian looked up at Deathwing and shouted "_Fight me Deathwing!" _

"**How dare you challenge me? Your death awaits you Varian but for now you must feel the suffering that I once suffered."**

Deathwing breathed in his fire with the magma surging throughout his entire body. He turned his attention towards Quine whom was on both knees looking up at Deathwing. Quine realised what Deathwing was about to do and looked back at Varian shouting for Quine to move out the way but before Quine could do anything Deathwing unleashed the fire that surged inside him. The fire came quickly towards him as he awaited his fate with the fear burning inside him he whispered the words _"I'm scared" as the fire hit him and in seconds incinerated him. _


	10. Chapter 4: The Second Attack Part 3

Stormwind was much now a broken city with valiant heroes fighting for survival against Deathwing attack. Buildings, monuments, and homes that had been known to many over the years in a matter of minutes turned into a torn, broken city with nothing but pain and suffering of many innocent lives. The sky was still a dark grey and the rain pounding down viciously on the stone floor and the thunder still roaring ferociously.

Deathwing looked down at the destruction and _yelped "__**Azeroth shall fall under my wrath, and nor you Varian or anyone will stop the final outcome of my rage."**_

Varian raised the Shalamayne and with the adrenaline pumping around his body he turned the sword decapitating one of the minion's heads that was running towards him. As he looked down at the minion fooling to the floor the thousands of regrets that were running through his mind turned into nothing but darkness. One by one he walked through the battle slaying Deathwings minions from what-ever direction that they came from, he made his way towards the bridge that had been broken and witnessed Deathwing in his human form on the other side of the broken bridge looking towards at Varian.

"_**It ends here Varian"**_Deathwing said

Varian kept his eyes glued onto Deathwing and raised a smirk _"Your right Neltharion it does end here" _

Deathwing angrily heard the name in which Varian called him by in which for years he tried to diminish from the name given to him by the titans. "_**How dare you call me by that name? I do not go by that name; - my name is more superior, more ruling, and fiercer and before this night ends you will see darkness and Azeroth will be mine."**_

Varian raised another smirk and using his forearm wiped the blood that was dripping vigorously from his forehead. He didn't even say anything but his facial expressions told everything, by hoisting his sword up in the air he pointed it towards Deathwing and tilted his head up high. "_Than tonight one of us shall die" _

Deathwing nodded

"_**Tonight you will die in vain and everyone you know shall be slaughtered. Prepare for your demise." **_

Deathwing raised his arms and began to transition back into Dragon form. Varian watched on as Deathing flew into the air making a loud screech. Stormwind slowly began to crumble even more as they fell down onto the stone floor. Varian gripped using his both his hands on his sword and began to raise it waiting for Deathwing. Behind him came Commander Ulrich who survived when the bridge fell, General Markus Jonathan and the rest of the surviving alliance army. The thundering shattered again by another quick succession of lighting that flashed straight after.

Deathwing laughed looking down at the heroes _**"Looks like it's the end"**_

"_King Varian were here till the end"_ said Commander Ulrich

Varian nodded

Varian along with the heroes awaited their fate as Deathwing began to breathe in again with the magma beginning to surge up his body. Varian looked up at the sky as the thunder shattered again. Deathwing breathed out his fire the same time a quick flash of lighting happened. Varian raised the Shalamayne as the lighting hit the gem and before the fire could hit them Varian raised his sword as the fire was sucked into the gem.

"_**What is this?"**_

Varian raised the Shalamayne and threw the sword towards Deathwing as it pierced through into his body. Deathwing immediately began to fall down into the water in the valley of the heroes. His body fell hard into the water with the water splashing up and then coming back down.

"_Is it over?" _one of the heroes shouted

No one said a word but waited anxiously. Everything seemed to have stopped as if time had stood till and everyone was just waiting for something to happen In a split of a second. Varian held his arm high to warn the rest of the army to stay back as he began to slowly walk over to the edge. The rain began to ease down and the thunder seemed no more. Varian looked down to see the water that was still rippling from the force in which Deathwing collided with the water. He turned back around to see Ulrich, Marcus and the rest of the battered alliance army waiting for Varian to proclaim them the news that Deathwing had been defeated and the war was over. Before he could say anything the whole of Azeroth began to shake lightly as if a earthquake was coming on, the surviving rocks in Stormwind began to crumble once more falling on the stone floor that they were situated in. Deathwing arose from the water with the waves splashing up he made another loud screech showing his prominence and power with the rain beginning to pour from the grey, torn sky and the thundering once again began to erupt as if the destruction was starting all over again.

"_To the death?" _asked Commander Ulrich

Varian turned his head slightly turning his attention away from Deathwing looking back at the heroes that stood before him. He saw one hero holding onto his sword with full group shaking but trying to keep his nerves together. Varian put his hand on the young hero shoulder and told him _"Do not be afraid of death". _The young hero slowly began to shop shaking as if a black cloud had finally been released and the fear had gone. He looked up at Varian and mumbled the words _"Thank you my king". _

As another rift started to emerge Stormwind began to split into two, with some of the heroes falling down into the cracks. Varian jumped off the edge of Stormwind into the water below as he began to swim to the bottom of the water desperately trying to find his sword. As he looked around he saw fallen heroes that had died from the hands of Deathwing. Even from underwater he could hear the battle that was commencing from above and although he hated leaving his people he knew he had to reclaim his sword. Searching through the dirt and still holding his breath he saw his Shalamayne dug down right into the dirt. He gripped his right hand on the handle of the sword and pulled it out of the dirt. As he looked up he could see the fire that was scorching from Deathwing as the heroes were screaming in pain and agony. He rose back up to the top and put his hand on some rubble and began to climb his way up the half broken bridge. The rubble began to weaken and Varian began to lose his footing and just as he was about to fall Marcus Jonathan gripped his hand and pulled him up.

"_**This is how it ends, with me proclaiming my rightful place as the only ruler of Azeroth"**_

The lava was surging viciously around Deathwing body as he began to breathe in the fire and unleashed it towards the heroes. Varian watched on and saw Commander Ulrich and the rest of the heroes fighting off the Minions. As most of the heroes were dying off and Ulrich was desperately tying to keep the minions from entering Stormwind the fire had overwhelmed them. Most of them were screaming in pain and began to jump in the water below trying to get the scorching fire off them.

"_It's over" _said Marcus

"_We must fight till the end, no matter what" _replied Varian

Varian and Marcus began to make their way through Stormwind passing the destruction that was going on near-by. As he walked past he could still hear the screaming going through his head and the pictures of his mind of the valiant heroes like Quine Foreshadow being killed. As he _walked_ through Stormwind in failure in defeat he made his way outside the kingdom accompanied by Marcus Jonathan. He looked up at the statue that was half broken and made his way into the kingdom up along the hallway.

"_I'll stay out here and defend your kingdom_" said Marus even though he knew that he alone could not defeat Deathwing or his minions. As Varian walked up the long hallway he shut his eyes and reminisced the times in which his wife died. Behind him he could hear Marcus fighting off the minions and in a few seconds after that he heard Marcus sword drop the floor. It was now only King Varian that was left walking up to his throne with the minions now entering the kingdom. King Varian sat upon his throne and placed the Shalamayne sword beside him. Neltharion walked up the kingdom with his hundreds of minions by his side as he stood just a distance away from Varian.

"_**You have failed to protect Azeroth Varian and now you must meet your demise" **_

"_I lived as a King and I shall die as a king. You will be defeated Neltharion in time you will begin to realise your not as powerful as you think you are-"_

Neltharion transformed into his dragon form as Varian watched on. The buildings that surrounded began to crumble but Varian did not move, nor speak he kept looking up at Deathwing. Varian was prepared for his fate as he watched Deathwing breathing in the fire with the magma surging around his body and in a flash of a second the fire erupted like a volcano as the fire came towards Varian as he sat on his throne he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"_**On this day will be marked as the day not only has King Varian been de-throned but as the day Azoreth has been taken over by Deathwing the Destroyer!"**_


End file.
